Systems utilized by corporations and government entities may require employees and/or users of the applications to use a password to gain access to the system. The password may give a user or a group of users access to some or all of a system based on login information, this password may expire and the system may require the user to reset the password within the bounds of various requirements as far as length and type of characters used.